Gema cheats on Mystery-Chan
'''Gema cheats on Mystery-Chan '''is the tenth episode of How to Catch a Cheater. In this episode, Gema Taku changes himself for the bullies, leading Blue-Haired Burger Girl to spiral into a deep depression. Plot As always, Yandere-Chan with eyepatch starts the episode by introducing herself, and explaining the events of the previous episode. She realizes that there have been major changes to Akademi in the 11 months they had been off the air, and plenty of new potential cheaters. She explains that they have been on hiatus for 11 months because the previous episode was the season finale. However, Yandere-Chan with Eyepatch rather indiscreetly tells herself it was because they didn't have enough cheaters. After this, she goes onstage with ''The Star-Spangled Banner ''playing in the background as she proclaims that she will be the one to eradicate cheaters and will not idly stand by to their dastardly deeds. However, the cameraman turns around and reveals that she had no audience. After her announcement she explores the school, trying to scope out a cheater. As she does, she visits the science club and notices Robot-Chan, causing her to have a flashback to episode 6. Eventually she reaches the Gaming Club and immediately smells the nacho cheese - likely a reference to gamers eating Doritos. She realizes the scent is coming from the president, Gema Taku, who is playing Fortnite on his phone. Outside, she sees Blue-Haired Burger Girl for the first time drawing. Yandere-Chan with Eyepatch notices some anime figurines in the room as well, and is convinced that no one will cheat on him because no one will go out with him to begin with. However, she is quickly proven wrong, as Hana Daidaiyama emerges from the floor, informing the viewers that she heard that there's a "young strapping boy" i the Gaming Club. However, as soon as she enters, the noxious scent of nacho cheese immediately causes her to pass out. Yandere-Chan with Eyepatch contacts her coworkers and tells them that they lost another one, and to send in "reinforcements". They tell her to fix him and make him into a more ideal man. She asks him what he so desires, and he tells her that he has a crush on one of the bullies. She asks around and they all tell him what they don't like: his messy hair, his poor posture, his headband, his spiral glasses, and his stubble. The next day, Gema has completely changed himself into what the bullies want him to be. Yandere-Chan with Eyepatch applauds his persistence, and tells the audience that they should follow Gema's example. However, Blue-Haired Burger Girl looks into the room and sees how Gema's changed, and is shattered. She reveals how she always drew him with her burger from afar, and how she missed the nacho cheese scent, and dreams of being as beautiful as the bullies. Yandere-Chan with Eyepatch at first doesn't recognize her, but feigns pity and sadness for the camera. Blue-Haired Burger Girl collapses in a puddle of tears and shame, sad that she didn't approach Gema when he was still her Gema. Yandere-Chan with Eyepatch encourages her to change herself for Gema, as he did for the bullies, and she obliges. After this, she sees the bullies peering into the Gaming Club, lovestruck. Eventually they come in and begin to peer over his shoulders. Blue-Haired Burger Girl comes into the club, looking like Musume with an eyepatch. After Gema vanishes, she realizes that she shouldn't have changed herself and goes through the ceiling to the rooftop. Gema realizes the error in his ways, and goes to the rooftop to stop Blue-Haired Burger Girl. But when he arrives, he sees her on the edge, about to end her own life, disgusted with herself. As Gema pursues her, Blue-Haired Burger Girl jumps over the edge and falls to her certain doom. The episode then comes to an end. Category:Episodes